Home And Away
by badly-knitted
Summary: It doesn't take Bikky long to decide that being home alone isn't as much fun as he thought it would be. Not when he could be on vacation with Ryo in England. Written using the tw100 prompt 'Home Alone'. Set during Vol. 2, Act 5.


**Title:** Home And Away

 **Author:** badly-knitted

 **Characters:** Bikky, Carol, Ryo, Dee.

 **Rating:** PG

 **Setting:** Vol. 2, Act 5.

 **Summary:** It doesn't take Bikky long to decide that being home alone isn't as much fun as he thought it would be. Not when he could be on vacation with Ryo in England.

 **Word Count:** 679

 **Written Using:** The tw100 prompt 'Home Alone'.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Bikky had been really excited at the thought of going to England on vacation with Ryo, even though the perv had decided to tag along, but then Dee had offered him money to stay home… He wasn't sure why he'd accepted, because it would mean leaving Ryo defenceless against whatever Dee had planned. Then again, he'd been pretty much broke this month, and a hundred bucks wasn't exactly chicken feed

Besides, Ryo was a lot tougher than he looked, he could fend Dee off easy if he tried, and it wasn't as if they'd be sharing a room or anything… Ryo had been disappointed when Bikky dropped out at the last minute, but he'd accepted his foster son's explanation that he changed him mind because he didn't want to spend two weeks in the middle of nowhere, so far away from his friends.

So there Bikky was, making like Macaulay Culkin, home alone in New York. Okay, technically he was under the care of Melinda next door, but that was really only at night. The rest of the time he was as free as the wind, just like he used to be before his dad had been killed.

It was great… for about a day, and then he really started to worry about Ryo, alone with the perv for two whole weeks. He'd be totally at Dee's mercy. Plus, maybe Bikky was kinda missing his foster father too, and he really had wanted to see England, and he'd never been out of the country before, never even had the chance let alone the money, and Ryo hadn't cancelled his plane ticket, so he got to thinking… why not go after all?

Carol wanted to go with him, saying he was too young to travel alone and wouldn't know what to do at the airport. That part was certainly true. Carol had been on planes before, having travelled abroad with her dad when she was about Bikky's age, so she knew how everything worked, where to go to check in and all that stuff. She made sure he didn't forget the passport Ryo had got for him, and she looked grown up enough that nobody batted an eye, especially when she explained that something had come up, meaning their parents had to go on ahead and would be meeting them at the other end. Bikky figured it was only a bit of a lie.

With the money Ryo had left Bikky for expenses, plus the hundred bucks he'd got from Dee, and Carol's own savings, they managed to trade Bikky's business class ticket in as part payment for two economy class tickets on the next flight to the same destination as Ryo and Dee. From there, they caught the airport shuttle bus into town and then took a taxi out to the hotel's parking lot.

It was a long journey, exciting and a bit scary, especially the last bit, walking the final kilometre through the forest in the dark just before dawn. Bikky had done his research though; he knew there weren't any bears or wolves or mountain lions in England, or at least not outside of zoos. The worst thing they might run into was another person, and both he and Carol knew how to deal with them; take off running and don't stop until you reach safety. They didn't even have to worry about getting lost among the trees because they had flashlights, and the path to the hotel was clearly marked. Bikky felt he and Carol had every reason to be proud of themselves for making the trip without any help from adults.

It was a good thing they'd done it too, because they arrived just in time to save Ryo from Dee. Again. Honestly, Ryo was just useless at avoiding Dee's pounces. Anyone would think he didn't want to get away! No wonder Dee kept trying his luck. Not that he'd get another chance with Ryo now that the cavalry had arrived. Bikky smiled to himself; yep, this was going to be a truly epic vacation!

.

The End


End file.
